Avatar Chatrooms
by Always-Courage
Summary: I gave them IM-ers and the conversations are just too weird. This contains pretty much all shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When you give Avatar charcters IM-ers...**

* * *

Usernames:

Aang - Tattoos112  
Zuko - Flames021  
Toph - BlindBandit2  
Sokka - Sokkasm54  
Katara - WaterRulez99

_~Tatoos112, Flames021, and Sokkasm54 have entered Chat Room A~_

**Tattoos112: **Whoa. This thing is crazy!

**Sokkasm54:** Welcome to the 21st century old man.

**Flames021:** Like you know what this thing is, Sokka.

**Sokkasm54:** Touché, my good man. Touché.

**Flames021**: …

_~WaterRulez99 has entered the Chat Room A~_

**Tattoos112:** Hello Katara!

**WaterRulez99:** Hey. Aang?

**Tattoos112:** Katara?

**WaterRulez99:** We have to talk.

**Sokkasm54:** IM OUTTA HERE.

**Flames021:** Ditto.

_~Sokkasm54 and Flames021 have left Chat Room ~_

**Tattoos112:** What is it?

**WaterRulez99**: IDK. Toph just wanted me to get them out of here before she came in.

**Tattoos112:** Oh. *phew*

**WaterRulez99:** Huh?

**Tattoos112:** Never mind. Its just that I thought –

_~BlindBandit2 has entered Chat Room ~_

**WaterRulez99:** Ok my work here is done! Bye!

**Tattoos112: **Wait!

_~WaterRulez99 has left Chat Room ~_

**Tattoos112: **Ugh.

**BlindBandit2:** What's wrong with you?

**Tattoos112:** Its nothing.

**BlindBandit2**: I know your lying. I'm sitting right next to you.

_~Tattoos112 has left Chat Room A~_

**BlindBandit2:** Wimpy lame-o.

_~BlindBandit2 has left Chat Room A~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: BAGELS ARE BRAIN FOOD. seriously. i was eating one and this popped into my head. MAGIC. no Zutarian love letters isnt done yet. i just couldnt let this one slip away! reply with any characters you want me to add. **  
**What did Aang think Katara was gonna say? Why did Toph want to be alone with Aang? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.**

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar: tlab or an IM-er.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dont underestimate the power of SURPRIZE!**

_

* * *

_

**Flames021: **Hey.

**WaterRulez99:** Still don't trust you.

**Flames021:** Dang… Why not?

**WaterRulez99:** It's just that…. I think….

**Flames021:** I think I get it. Please, how can I prove you wrong?

**WaterRulez99:** IDK.

**Flames021:** Come over to my uncle's teashop at sunset.

**WaterRulez99:** Ummm, ok. Sure!

**Flames021:** Great see ya! ; )

_~Flames021 has left Chat Room 1~_

**WaterRulez99:** Can't wait… Wait. Did I just accept a date? WITH ZUKO?

_~BlindBandit2 has entered Chat Room 1~_

**BlindBandit2:** Hey Sugarqueen! Wuzzup?

**WaterRulez99:** Uh, what? Um. Nothing. Everything. Something. Who's asking?

**BlindBandit2:** Who else would have to username "BlindBandit2"?

**WaterRulez99:** Oh, yeah. Right.

**BlindBandit2:** There's something going on isn't there.

**WaterRulez99:** No! Of course not! Why? Does it seem like it?

**BlindBandit2:** Yes. It really does. I will find out. Whether you like it or not. MUAHAHAHA!

**WaterRulez99:** *hides in pure terror*

_~BlindBandit2 has joined Chat Room 2~_

**Flames021:** Oh, hey Toph!

**BlindBandit2:** Cut the crap

**Flames021:** What ever do you mean?

**BlindBandit2:** You are waaaay to cheery, Emo Lord. I know something's up. And explain why Katara is all jittery.

**Flames021:** I'm just in a really good mood today! And I'm not the Emo Lord!

**BlindBandit2:** . . .

**Flames021:** FINE! I asked Katara to meet me at my Uncles teashop tonight and she accepted. OH MY GOD THAT'S A DATE.

**BlindBandit2:** Hahahahahaha! That's too great!

**Flames021:** Don't tell any one!

_~BlindBandit2 has joined Chat Room 1~_

**Tattoos112:** And that is how you catch a butterfly.

**WaterRulez99:** Are you sure? I thought you had to-

**BlindBandit2:** CAN YOU GUYS SHUT IT ABOUT STUPID BUTTERFLIES?

**Tattoos112:** Gawd, Sifu T. Hey are we going to practice Earth Bending today?

**BlindBandit2:** Yeah, yeah. Ok, Aang. Can I talk to Katara in private?  
**Tattoos112:** OK. Bye guys!

**WaterRulez99:** Bye Aang!

_~Tattoos112 has left Chat Room 1~_

**WaterRulez99:** Hey Toph! What did you want to talk about?

**BlindBandit2:** Sparky told me about your date tonight.

**KyoshiWarrior7:** YOUR WHAT?  
**BlindBandit2:** Suki?

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Toph! It's so good to hear from you!

**WaterRulez99:** Yeah. Don't tell any one you guys!

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Of course not! So, tell me how it happened.

**WaterRulez99:** Well I was saying how I didn't-

**BlindBandit2:** I'm still here.

**WaterRulez99:** Oh, right. I'll tell you later Suki.

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Good idea.

**BlindBandit2:** I won't tell any one about you and Sparky *evil smirk*

**WaterRulez99:** Oh, god. With that, I'm going to bed.

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Yeah, good idea, again. I should go talk to Sokka.

**BlindBandit2:** Good luck with that. Bye dudes.

_~WaterRulez99, KyoshiWarrior7, and BlindBandit2 have left Chat Room 1~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: In honor of Zutara week, I added some SparkyxSugarqueen action in there. Who thought Suki would just pop out of no where like that? Reply with anyone else you want me to add in.**

Disclaimer: Zuko you do it.  
Flames021: My wife, Firelady Jennay, doesnt own A: TLAB. If she did i wouldn't have to deal with that nasty Mai clinging on to me.  
Jennay: I'm sorry for that honey.

______

~Flames021 and WaterRulez99 have entered Chat Room 1~


	3. Chapter 3

**A****/N: ****Sorry for the mix up guys. im also writing that harry potter story that i accidentally posted. i put it on this story accidentally cuz there both chapter threes so i got mixed up. as hannah montana says, " Nobodys perfect!" Anyway, just forget that mistake and read this. sorry. if you likes that chapter, check out my other 2 under Into the Chamber.**______________________

____________________________________

~KyoshiWarrior7 and Sokkasm54 have entered Chatroom B~

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Hey Sokka!________________________

**Sokkasm54:** SUKI! *Virtually kisses*

**KyoshiWarrior7: **Have you heard about Zuko and Katara?

**Sokkasm54:** No what is it? Don't tell me ther in spitting distance of each other cuz if he even pokes her ill kill that emo!

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Well…

**Sokkasm54:** OH MY GAWDS THER ON A DATE RNT THEY?

~KyoshiWarrior7 has left Chatroom B and joined chatroom A~

**BlindBandit2: **Well, did he spaz out?

**KyoshiWarrior7:** He was spazing from the moment I entered and it kept going downhill.

**BlindBandit2:** lolz I cant wait till Sugarqueen and Sparky get back.

~Tattoos112 entered Chatroom A~ 

**BlindBandit2:** AANG!

**KyoshiWarrior7:** That's just how Sokka greeted me.

**Tattoos112:** Hey Toph!

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Well I feel loved. Id rather b with Sokka. At least I get acknowledged…

**Tattoos112:** Sorry Suki! Can I talk to Toph?

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Sure go ahead.

**BlindBandit2:** ahem?

**KyoshiWarrior7:** Oh! Gotcha. U wanna b alone. Bye. Ahh young love…

~KyoshiWarrior7 has left Chatroom A~

**BlindBandit2:** So… Aang…

**Tattoos112:** Hey Sifu T!

**BlindBandit2:** u know u dont have to call me that.

**Tattoos112:** o I no. So why did u want 2 talk to me earlier.

**BlindBandit2:** oh, I just wanted to… ummm… ask u…

**SirFoams113:** *Foams* (translation: OMG IT'S THE AVATAR!)

**Tattoos112:** Ugh its u again. Could you ever leave me alone?

**SirFoams113:** *Foams* (translation: nope ;) )

**Tattoos112:** Great… g2g Toph. See ya l8r

**BlindBandit2:** Ok bye Aang.

~Tattoos112 has left Chatroom A~

**BlindBandit2:**

U ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING FOAMY!

**SirFoams113:** *Foams* (translation: Anytime.)

**BlindBandit2: **Ugh

~BlindBandit2 has left Chatroom A~

* * *

A/N: I feel like i should post more chapters of all my stories cuz its a snow day. ill do that.

…

Disclaimer: Stil dont after all this time do i own it


End file.
